The Ballad of Leah Clearwater
by literaryrose
Summary: A collection of songfics. All different songs. Mostly Leah. The chapter title is the song. Formerly Musings through Music.
1. Ungodly Hour

The Fray: Ungodly Hour

I needed to leave. I needed to get out of here. La Push had been my home for so many years, but I couldn't bear it anymore. I couldn't stand it here. There were too many memories, too many faces, too many dreams. Too many almosts and maybes, too many chances not taken. Too many chances taken away. Love, love was taken away. I could love him, but he couldn't love me. So I could leave, in the dead of night, and no one would be the wiser. Out and into the dark, with my bag in my hand and my heart in my throat. I would walk away, walk right away from it all. Of course I would walk right into him.

_Don't talk, don't say a thing  
Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words _

Jacob let me pass, I need to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer, this is my only way out. I can't go through this anymore.

_Don't go, don't leave me now  
Cause they say the best way out is through_

Jacob I love you. But you're tied to her. I can't stay here anymore, it hurts.

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
She begins to leave because of me _

Jacob I'm gone for good now.

_Her bag is now much heavier_

I'm never coming back now.

_I wish that I could carry her _

You can't protect me anymore.

_But this is our ungodly hour_

Its your fate Jacob, and you can't deny it.

_I know you're leaving now  
Cause I held on to my way tightly_

Goodbye Jacob, Goodbye.

_Stay still until you know  
Tomorrow finds the best way out is through_

I can't Jacob. You belong to her, I won't watch that happen. Tomorrow will only bring pain.

_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred  
She begins to leave because of me_

Jacob, I'm gone for good now

_Her bag is now much heavier_

I'm never coming back now.

_I wish that I could carry her_

You can't protect me any longer

_But this is our ungodly hour_

We can never be together.


	2. The Red

Chevelle: The Red

_They say freak,_

I, Leah Clearwater, am a freak of nature. I shouldn't exist. I'm the only one of my kind, God forbid they let me forget it.

_When you're singled out,_

I can hear it now, the way they talk about me. "Look there's Leah, no one wants her."

_The red, well it filters through._

I feel the familiar shiver go up my spine, I can feel my body changing.

_So lay down, the threat is real,_

And no matter how hard I try to hold on to my humanity

_When her sight goes red again._

The animal inside me takes over

_Seeing red again,_

And I phase

_Seeing red again._

And then I run.

_This change, she won't contain,_

I am no longer human. I am a beast, an animal. I have no control

_Slip away, to clear your mind._

Running helps me think. But all I can think about is how I hate what I am. Who I am.

_When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, she gives in to most._

It doesn't take much to make me phase. There's enough anger built up inside me, I just let it out.

_So lay down, the threat is real,  
When her sight goes red again._

Will I always live this way? In constant danger of bursting into a wolf? Will I ever be normal, just a normal girl. Will I ever be Leah again?

_Seeing red again....._

Or will I always be angry?

_They say freak...  
When you're singled out._

Will I always be the outcast?


	3. Someday You Will Be Loved

Death Cab for Cutie: Someday You Will Be Loved

_I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth_

Leah Clearwater was the belle of La Push. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. With one flip of her hair she could have every guy in town at her beck and call. But she belonged to someone. She was mine. I should have been the luckiest guy in the world. I was in love with the greatest girl, and she loved me back.

_In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved._

But one day, I stopped loving her. It was instantaneous, I was bound to another. I tried to tell her, that she'd find someone better. Better than me. Someone who deserved her like I never had.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved_

Leaving Leah was hard, but it was something I had to do. I loved another. And I watched her fall apart. She could mend herself, I was sure of it. She just had to let go. Someday, she'd find a new love, the pain she felt would go away. Someday.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known_

She'll find someone better than me. Someone who can make her truly happy.

_The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams_

Someone who wouldn't hurt her like I did. Because I know that I hurt her. And that it pained her to look at or speak to me. She didn't deserve that pain.

_Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved_

She'll find someone who'll make her forget about me. I won't cross her mind anymore. When we speak, she'll have no memory of what occurred between tus. To her I'll just be another face in the crowd.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And everytime tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved_

She cries at night, I know. I hear her mom and brother talking about it. She cries and mourns for the life we once had, but will never see again. But I know she'll find a life. A better life. A life meant for her.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known_

She'll find someone much better than me. Someone worthy of her love.

_The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred_

She won't remember me. She will find someone better. I will no longer haunt her dreams. She'll move on in life, and be happy.

_Someday you will be loved_

She will love.


End file.
